


Merlin's Thoughts from 2.12

by et_cetera55



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s thoughts…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Thoughts from 2.12

**Title:** Merlin's Thoughts from 2.12  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Warnings:** MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 2.12  
 **Word count:** 180  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Summary:** Merlin’s thoughts…

He had murdered his friend. He hoped and prayed to all the gods that Morgause had saved her. But he had still murdered her.

Before, when people had died from his spells he had told himself he was protecting Arthur, protecting Camelot. People died in the crossfire of battle from more earth-bound weapons, so it was bound to happen with magic.

Only he hadn’t used magic. He had used _poison_.

Poison.

And he couldn’t justify _this_ death. It didn’t matter what Gaius said. It was _wrong_.

Trembling and nauseous with disgust with himself he made his decision.

He had taken one life. He would save another.

Today he had betrayed one of his own kind, another magic user who had hidden and suffered under Uther’s reign. He would not, _could_ not do it again. He would honour his promise… not that he had any honour remaining.

And although he knew deep down what would happen, had seen in the crystal what the dragon would do, that was all in the future. And he could only think about the _now_ …


End file.
